9 jinchuurikis 9 bijuus
by eaf2hina
Summary: if there are 9 Bijuus there are also 9 chosen Jinchuurikis. Nine children born with the same fate are shunned, ignored, abused and alone. There world was dark cruel and lonely. But when they meet each other they start seeing the light.
1. Nine Demons

9 Jinchuurikis 9 Bijuus

Summary: if there are 9 Bijuus there are also 9 chosen Jinchuurikis. Nine children born with the same fate are shunned, ignored, abused and alone. There world was dark cruel and lonely. But when they meet each other they start seeing the light.

Chapter 1 – Discussions and Plans, Enemies and Allies

**Konoha **

-9TH-

An eight year old child walked down the street. His blond hair messed up and was dirty. His cerulean eyes dropping , as if he was about to faint any second. His whiskered cheeks were bruised and his arms and legs had cuts. He walked limply down the road simply ignoring the stares of the others and just continued walking on. He just got a beating from an angry mob because he was seen talking to some of the few kids he knew. They all pried the children away told them to go home but after that he just got kicked and slapped, thrown at and punched. What the adults always called him made him confused, angry and annoyed. Monster was his name to the adults. He didn't know why he was called like that but one thing was for sure.

_He didn't want to be__** shunned**_

He would one day show all the people in the world, that he is strongest of them all and that all of them should one day accept him and acknowledge him for this.

-8th-

She just got a scolding from her father. She cried and cried but no one was there to comfort her. They all just gave her a cold look and simply said she was weak. She cried again to sleep that night. Isn't it that fathers are supposed to protect their daughters from harm and not harm them by themselves? As she cried herself to sleep she thought of all the words and sentences her father gave her. All he said was that she was the one who caused the death of her mother. That if she hadn't caused a problem, her mother would not have died because of her weakened state. And here she thought that her little sister was the one who caused their mothers death but unfortunately she was the one who was blamed at by her father, She was hated by her father and was looked down by the clan. She was saying this over and over again in her mind:

_She didn't want to be__** hated**_

One day she would rise from all of this and none will give her anymore pain and suffering. She promised this to herself that dark night.

-6th-

The small boy got into bed and lay down for a while. He then tried to search his memories at that time. He mostly remembered the ones that were mostly about him and his father talking about how he was weaker than of any members of their clan at that age. He was told that if only that seal was different that if only it was made better he would have been so powerful right now at his age of 8. Thinking back he was almost the most transparent one in his family why?? Because his father commander of a powerful troop. His brother Anbu captain at the age of 13, and his Mother known to be a great ninja elite-jounin. He was the only one who wasn't that all great and mighty. He just wanted his fathers' compliments because all he praised was his older brother who was apparently the clan's most proud and great prodigy. He promised that night that he would be the clan's strongest ninja ever seen.

_He would not be__** ignored**_

The time that he shows his all, is the time that he will raise up from the ground and start being noticed.

**Land of sea**

-3rd-

Her life was ruined, her soul was tortured, and her being was abused. She was a failed test subject, used for an experiment. But it got out of control and went haywire. Now she is in the land of sea hoping to get some fresh life and a new happier day. Only to get the people there think she was a monster because of her weird attire. She was thrown rocks at by small children but she didn't fight back because if she did it would only get them to think she was a true monster. She lived by the sea hoping that it would wash her sadness away. She always remembered the scared faces of the people and thought

_She didn't want to be __**feared of**_

One day she hoped that she would be cured and be normal and that one day she would be accepted and not be feared.

**Suna**

-1st-

A small red haired boy hugging a brown teddy bear sat alone on one of the many swings in suna. He watched as the other children played ball and as they laughed and smiled. He never felt friendship neither love. He once felt it by one person who was kind of related to him. His father tried to assassinate him numerous of times. His siblings were scared soulless at him. All citizens didn't stay close to him and the higher ups saw him as a to-be-great-war-weapon. He hadn't smiled and hadn't laughed. He never had friends but

_He wanted to feel __**friendship**_

He wanted to feel it even just one time. He knew that when the time comes he would have a group of great friends.

**Mist**

-7th-

A young frail and weak boy laid down the floor and closed his blood red eyes. He was born this way. Weak and unable to walk, helpless, frail and fragile. He was supposed to be given food but this month he was given none. The villagers started calling him freak. His eyes were different in some great way. They could see past walls they could see past everything. That's why the villagers didn't anymore like him so much. All he could do all day was sleep, sit or just lay down.

_He didn't want to feel __**weak**_

One day he knew that he would be up and running about not frail and weak but as strong and healthy as he could be.

-5th-

She was at a house she called her home but didn't feel like home. She was never allowed to do something she wasn't supposed to do. She wasn't allowed to leave the house and play. She wasn't allowed on studying medical skills like her mom. She was trapped in a house she called prison and was being held in there by her not so loving father. Her mother tried everything to try and get her husband to stop only getting herself killed. After that she completely had no fun and joy left and this was one thing she learned about herself.

_She wanted to feel __**freedom**_

She knew that the day would come when she would be free to do all and she would be free to live her life happily.

**Lightning**

-2nd-

She ran like crazy as 5 jounins trailed her. She did not like her village much even though they did not hate her. But she wanted to be normal for once. Ever since she was five years old the higher ups started training her to be a weapon of her village. She was now ten years old and have finished half of her training successfully. Even though she did the training well she did not like it much. She hated it. It was all about killing and death. All about fighting and weapons, different kinds of jutsus too. She did not like it. She felt weird and yucky about it because this whole time she did not want to be a weapon

_She wanted to feel __**normal**_

She hoped one day she could get out of the village that made her a weapon and then she could live a life she wanted.

**Moon**

-4th-

He walked down the lonely street. His mother and father didn't go along well. They had this fight and just decided to be away from each other. His mother was a great woman and his father is from royalty. When they didn't go along well he didn't feel the love anymore. Sometimes he would see his mother crying and then he would see his father not smiling. Things didn't go well and he wanted the family together to feel the love in the air.

_He wanted to feel his __**parent's love**_

He didn't have any friends and the only people who loved him were his parents and grandfather. He wanted to feel the love back inside their broken family.

All of this kids lonely, sad, crying, abused, broken, neglected, in chains. They were from different countries from different lands but they were the same in some parts and that's the reason why they were more special than others. They were all shunned, abused and alone. Their tenants all forming plans and ways to get them together and make them a group. Their guardians slowly finding them and trying to contact them. They soon would be a powerful group and soon they would be known to the world.

**Unknown Place**

All bijuus were there. Kyuubi had called a meeting to be held because of the present happenings. All of them in their human form.

Kyuubi had long red blood hair flowing to his waist tied in a ponytail to keep in neat. His eyes red and slitted could make one dead if dared to look at. He was wearing a red baggy shirt with his black colored ANBU pants. His metal toed combat boots were worn and were color black. He had worn his armor on. It looked much alike to what the akamichis wore but they were made in rubies. (1)Kyuzuo The Dark Knight

Hachibi had long lavender colored hair that went up to her back. Her lavender eyes could make boys swoon and blush. Her pink lips just so kissable. She wore a battle style kimono that of color violet and white.(2) She wore pants inside. Wearing heeled ninja sandals. She had 2 daggers strapped to her sides. She is known as Mika Shinning Goddess

Shichibi. The demon looked like a young boy. He had short hair that went up to his shoulders. Its color black matched with his red ruby eyes. He wore only a simply brown baggy shirt with his cargo pants that only went below his knees. He wore ninja shoes and had his scythe strapped at his back. He is known as Haru Nature's savior

Rokubi. Had black hair that was short. He had bangs that mostly covered his eyes. At the end of his hair would go in spikes. (3) He wore a kimono like shirt and wore black pants that only went past his knees. Unlike any other member he comfortably wore his geta. (4) He had a tri-nanchaku color in black strapped to his back. Tied also to his hips were his chains that he used for battle. His name is Eryu Great disaster

Gobi. Her blue artic hair and sapphire eyes could make anyone dazzled. Her pale skin was as white as snow. Her hair clipped upwards that made her hair stand but still had her bangs left. Her silver clip had linings of gold making it shine. She wore Japanese dress of the color black. She wore the same sandals that Mika wore. On her hips were long rods made of diamond. She is known as Ren Cold Heart

Yonbi. His hair as silver as the moon. His eyes looked a like as if they were dizzy. A spiral on the middle of each pupil was seen. He wore fit clothes that wouldn't get in his way. Wearing all brown he wore a fit shirt over it was a sleeveless jacket, he wore only pants that didn't reach up to his ankles. He wore ninja sandals like the others. He had a silver bow strapped to his back with a dozen of golden arrows. He is known as Sorano Gentle Danger

Sanbi. Her short jade green hair and her jade eyes that looked like real gems. Her white face and rosy pink lips made her look like a goddess. She wore a medic like outfit only in color green not white and without the medic hat. Her outfit still had a red cross on the back but on the center of the cross found a x mark. She wore plain slippers. Kameko Liquids Poison

Nibi. She had light brown hair with a mix of pale blond. Her hair was wavy and only went past her back. He eyes were shining yellow as if electricity was stuck inside it. She had a well toned skin. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and had a thin black vest over it. She wore fit black leggings hugging her perfect legs. She had a strange looking metal rod that was securely strapped to her back. Her black combat boots was totally different to what the other girls was wearing. Nariko Piercing Bolt

Ichibi. He had sandy colored hair. His eyes colored light brown. Wearing what the people in sandy places usually wore he dressed in complete brown and only wore simple slippers. Mamoru is his name Land's Ruler

In there meeting room of darkness was a large circle table with nine chairs and them sitting on it. All of them focused in every way possible. All thinking of the meaning of their meeting today: Their nine holders.

Kyuzuo breaking the silence said "Brothers and Sisters we are here today because we need to solve the present happenings. As you all know we need to make sure our holders are kept alive and well"

"But Kyuzuo-sama how can my holder be kept well when she is being treated badly by her race" Kameko said sighing deeply with her eyes closed.

"Yes I know that. I know that all of our holders are treated badly. I can even say that the human race is truly demonic in some twisted way. That is why we need to help our holders. Help them become healthy and strong enough so they will not die. We need a plan" Kyuzuo said with his eyes looking determined.

"But love they are just kids. My holder hasn't had the strength to even speak up. We can't let them do something right away, they need time." Mika said softly with her concerned voice.

"Eight sister is right. They are not strong enough to leave their villages yet. I propose we train them for a period of time and when we decide they are strong enough we proceed to the next step of the plan." Eryu said

"Yes that is indeed a good suggestion." Haru said nodding his head in approval.

"And since their race doesn't like them I suggest we let them meet up. Making them a powerful group of jinchuuriki's" Nariko said

"In doing so they will not be also lonely and alone. That's a good suggestion Nariko" Ren said

"But where will they meet when their training is finished?" Mamoru said with a questioning look

"That will be indeed hard as for we all know the humans are always found in every location in every country. But I suggest we let them meet up in the Demons Palace. As to it is not known to them and they cannot reach to its location." Sorano suggested in an intelligent tone

"Yes. That would be fine. Now we should talk about the guardians of the nine. It is said every one of our holder has a special someone we may call guardian. They are powerful and will help and stick to our holder no matter what. There is also some of our holder who has more than one guardian but is not the main one." Kyuzuo said run his hand on his hair

"It is also known that the main ones are a group and are currently searching for their bijuu partner." Mika said

"Evil is too searching for our holders. The one known as Orochimaru is planning on using our power to be the most powerful immortal in the whole world." Eryu said with a dead serious tone.

"What! How can he be an immortal? We are the only ones who can have immortality and a few of our choosing and our kind. How is it possible?" Sorano said with a very confused and angry look.

"He finished a very dangerous and forbidden kinjutsu. Changing bodies or containers as he calls it. In doing so he then can be called an immortal." Kyuzuo said

"There is the man we all know as Uchiha Madara. He is still alive and is getting stronger by the minute. Gathering companions and allies so he could get even stronger. We need to keep watch of him. We need to make sure he does not go after us and our holders" Kyuzuo said while everyone nodded this was not a joke and was very serious.

"We need to protect them because I know none of them yet has felt love and friendship starting now we have to be there for them acting out like there parents." Mika said

"I also let you go out of your seal. I permit you to. We need not only to protect them from the inside but also on the outside." Kyuzuo "Now that the meeting has ended we shall go back and do what we planned." Kyuzuo added. All of them stood up bowed goodbye to each other and went different ways.

Read & _**Review**_

_Please review i would really like to know about your questions. suggestions and comments on my story it would really help me on editing and fixing the wrongs in my YOU!! _^__^

Thanks for reading. This is currently my latest story to have been posted to this site. May you also read these stories:

Promise (currently on hold)

After Naruto fought Sasuke at the Valley of end and did not return Sasuke back. He decided to go to a training trip to gain strength only to come back 5 years later to get his inheritance, and also to fulfill his promise to someone by bringing back Sasuke and to return to Konoha. Naruto**X**sakura

The successor of the four

Summary: Naruto getting beaten up outside Konoha when he was 5 meets Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori. Not being the Akatsuki they took Naruto in and made him their successor. No pairings yet included!!

^_^ I also adopted one story from another author.

Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou from FoxyGirl0413

Sayonara! Please read the next chapter

Coming up. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Second chapter for 9 jinchuurikis 9 bijuus : Officially Parents


	2. The Ninth! Eight! And the Sixth!

Chapter 2 – The Ninth! Eight! And the Sixth!

Sooooooo I haven't updated this story for a while. Basically I thought to edit it and just make it just as it is. But then I had an idea pop in me. And then the idea started swarming my whole brain. Then I had to release that idea. And now I'm stuck typing on the computer again with my fingers rapidly tapping the keyboard.

SOOOOOOOOO Lucky for the people who thought chapter one was great.

Here's chapter two and I hope you give me a nice feedback : )

* * *

"Give me some more challenge, will you?" A blond boy said sliding his katana into the scabbard and strapping it to his back. With a hand running through his hair he sighed. Things were way too easy.

"You have done well Naruto." A tall man said with a proud smile on his face.

"Done well? I did awesome!" Naruto exclaimed fists pumping in the air.

"Quiet down Naruto-kun." A voluptuous woman said. She cupped her hand to Naruto's mouth and shushed in his ear.

"What is it Mika?" A frail and pale looking man asked. Yellow slitted eyes blinked.

"Eryu, we should proceed to Hokage-sama immediately." Mika said slowly letting go of the blond's mouth. Naruto wiped his mouth with disgust and gave a glare at Mika.

"What happened kaa-san?" A soft whisper sent out by a dark indigo haired girl. Her eyes closed and she exhaled deeply.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime. Nothing bad happened." The older woman comforted the girl. She let her hand slide through the girl's indigo locks and patted her back in a comforting manner.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Black eyes that gave out concern looked at the tired lass.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun." Hinata replied with a soft small smile.

"Then we shall go." Eryu said standing at the red haired tall man.

"Kyuzuo-tousan." Naruto said getting a nod from his surrogate father.

* * *

Each child stood to their partner's side. With Naruto and Kyuzuo in the middle, Hinata and Mika on the right and Sasuke and Eryu stationed at the left all of them sped off on the same time with speed that the eyes could not see.

The team had a mission outside of Konoha, A mission given especially to them by the Hokage. To hold an ambush to a group of spies coming from the other Hidden Villages, that was the give mission. It was an average mission for the team considering the ambush didn't last for a minute. What would you expect when you had three of the nine bijuus on your side?

Kyuzuo the Kyuubi

Mika the Hachibi

Eryu the Rokubi

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were the jinchuurikis of said three bijuus. Naruto became the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi after minutes of his birth. His biological father was the one who sealed in Kyuzuo in him. The Yondaime's last wish was that the village to treat Naruto the hero of Konoha. The villagers spat the at young jinchuuriki's face. He got mobbed, beaten, kicked, punched, abused and many more as a young orphan. Monster was his nickname to the villagers.

Hinata, when she was still young, was kidnapped by a head ninja from Kumogakure and was made into a jinchuuriki after that. Hinata's mother suffered due to the uncontrollable and leaking powers of the Hachibi but she never complained nor did she wince in pain. The only thing she said was that Hinata would be a lovely girl and that she was a gift to the clan but Hiashi took the words in the opposite way. Her mother died because she couldn't recover after giving birth to her second daughter, Hanabi. She was constantly criticized by her father in her words and actions. The Main Branch Hyuuga's disgrace.

Sasuke was in a better state than the two Konoha Jinchuurikis. He was an Uchiha of course, one of the mightiest clans in the whole Ninja world. But it changed after his older brother went on a rampant and bloody massacre on the whole clan. He was the lone survivor. The last Uchiha was his title. Before that sorrowful tragedy. He had that constant criticism and harsh comments from his father, Always stating that if only the seal was different he would have been more advanced than his genius brother, Itachi. He was apparently the test subject of the whole clan. The top Uchihas found the Rokubi and sealed it into Sasuke when he was still a small boy of less than four years of age. No memories of the event were held.

But the turning points of their lives had been connected and their fate the same.

* * *

**Naruto's turning point**

The blond boy was mobbed the other day. Traces of dried blood and dirtied clothes were the proof. He had apparently found a hollow tree and slept there in hope of waking up from the nightmare. Waking up he wasn't that much surprised. But when he looked down that was when he got surprised. A blanket was wrapped around him in a way that blocked out the cold night. Crawling out of the hollow hole of the tree, naruto was greeted by rays of light.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." A voice said. A tall man leaned on the tree with his face facing down on him. Naruto scrambled to get up and faced the man. Eyes of fear wide awake.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun." The man greeted standing in front of him. Naruto's body shook and his mind yelled at him to run away.

"W-w-who are you?" Naruto stuttered and gulped down in fear. His hands shook and his eyes seem to widen more and more with his lips parted and trembling.

"Don't be afraid kit. It is just me." The bulky clothed man crouched down to his eye level and reached out a hand. Naruto's mind had screamed at him to turn around and run yet somehow his shaky hand managed to reach out to the offering hand of the strange man.

"K-kit?" Naruto stuttered yet again as he got pulled closer to the man. The red haired man sat Japanese style on the grass with Naruto sitting on one of his knees.

"My name is Kyuzuo. What's yours kit?" Kyuzuo smiled a soft smile as Naruto replied.

"Naruto huh?" Kyuzuo said. His hand supported the small boy at the back and patted his head with the other. "That's a nice name kit." Naruto's eyes shone of something not of fear.

Happiness

"I found you last night shivering at the cold. You shouldn't be sleeping in those kind of places." Kyuzuo said. Naruto's mouth dropped to a frown and Kyuzuo laughed at this. "I've gotten some new clothes for you. Those tattered things are not for you to wear kit." Kyuzuo said giving Naruto a paper bag full of clothes and a pair of new shoes.

"This is for me?" Naruto said as he looked down at the bag's content.

"Of course it's yours." Kyuzuo said making the boy stand up and he himself stood up also.

"Who really are you?" Naruto asked, the bag slid from his hands and crashed to the ground. Kyuzuo disappeared out of thin air and reappeared right beside Naruto in a kneeling position. His left leg was kneeled down while the other was upright. His mouth was inches from Naruto's ear.

"I am Kyuzuo the kyuubi." He whispered to the child's ear. Naruto's body froze in place. The kyuubi? It was like as if the world stopped turning and his heart stopped beating.

"W-w-w.." Naruto tried to say something out but only got to stutter the first syllable. Kyuzuo lifted Naruto up from the ground, carrying him like a baby. Up he was, Naruto was still in daze.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Naruto screamed and kicked about, flailing up the air. Kyuzuo gently let him down and the boy hung his head low covering his face from the tall man.

"Y-You're the Kyuubi . ." Naruto whispered. His child voice cracked and it was obvious that the little boy was crying.

"I am the Kyuubi and Naruto you are my partner." The tall man said looking down the crying boy. His hand rested on the boy's head and softly rubbed the boy's head in a comforting way.

"N-nani?" Naruto shocked at the statement jerked up to look at the face of the enigma.

A long explanation was presented to the young jinchuuriki and Naruto seemed to understand it completely. He actually connected the daily happenings to his life to the reason of Kyuzuo. At first the blond boy kept his distance to the man. Obviously Kyuzuo had set up a sound proof barrier around the two of them. Slowly Naruto understood. Slowly the truth revealed itself. Even the truth about his heritage was presented ever so early to the young boy. The fourth, he couldn't believe it at first. Then Kyuzuo had another series of long explanations and Naruto understood.

He understood and accepted it. He accepted it fully.

* * *

Naruto was the first one to know of his tailed beast. Though quite unsure of it, Naruto had enough trust to the Sandaime to let him know of Kyuzuo's free form.

"Are you sure, kit?" Kyuzuo asked, looking deep at the blue ocean eyes of the child. Such sadness. The blond boy nodded with excitement.

The two had taken their baths at Naruto's new but already vandalized apartment. With new clothes Naruto seemed to have more confidence. Out with the old, in with the new. He wore black shorts with a pocket to each side. An orange shirt and a sleeveless vest over it. At the back of the red vest was a black sign of the Uzumaki clan. The kanji of "ninth" was in the middle of the swirl. Kyuzuo reasoned out that if it were the kanji "Kyuubi" people would get more aggressive. Naruto didn't mind. He actually liked it more.

"Yes. Tou-san!" Naruto replied tugging Kyuzuo's arm. The older man laughed and clutched Naruto's hand more tightly.

"Then we shall let Hokage-sama know." Kyuzuo said, tugging Naruto's hand closer the two of them disappeared of thin air.

* * *

The Sandaime was signing his daily amount of paperwork. With a sigh he signed another paper about some random thing. Why should a Hokage do these dreadful tasks? Hiruzen sighed again and slumped back his chair.

Then his muscles tensed and the air in the room got heavier. With a flash all the hidden ANBU in the room was knocked out wasted on the floor. The Hokage released a coughing fit and jerked up from his seat.

"Who's there!" He exclaimed. No movements. No reply.

"By the order of the hokage, I order you to show yourself!" He commanded. A harsh whip of air lashed out at the Sandaime. Kyuzuo showed up with Naruto hiding behind him.

"Who are you?" A sharp glare and intense seriousness replaced the Hokage's usually cheerful face.

"Do not fret. I have come only to talk. This conversation is only between us, that is why the others were to be placed in a temporary unconscious state. Sound will not be able to travel in nor out of this area. If you may, please sit down." Kyuzuo stated. The Third didn't move an inch.

"Alright then. I am Kyuzuo of the nine." Kyuzuo stated. Sarutobi flashed a heavy gaze and his hands clenched tight.

"I've come here in the request of my holder." He said. Turning around Kyuzuo put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and put the boy in front of him. The third's face grew hard and his eyes gave a sharp glare to Kyuzuo's red blood eyes.

"Naruto?" The third beckoned to call the boy's attention.

"Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed with his hands outstretched before him. Seeing this Kyuzuo let go of the boy and let him run to his surrogate grandfather. Running fast Naruto slammed the biggest hug he could manage to the Hokage. With a chuckle the third returned the hug and gave Naruto a pat.

"I want to talk to you about Kyuzuo-tousan!" Naruto said looking upward and stepping back from the old man. With a questioning look as a reply, Naruto simply tugged Kyuzuo closer to the table.

"I want to have a civilized talk in front of Naruto." Kyuzuo said getting a nod of understanding from the third. Simply violence couldn't be shown in front of children.

"Is this a trick? Have you broken out of your cage?" The third asked slowly taking his seat.

"No. The seal is intact. It simply doesn't have enough power to keep my total being inside." Kyuzuo said.

"Your total being?" The third repeated in a disbelieving way.

"My physical being is separate to my chakra form, the one you humans always see." Kyuzuo said. Naruto listened intently to the two adults.

"We simply are higher beings than you, mortals, are. Gaining knowledge since the beginning of time and watching the rise and befall of humans." He added giving a short comforting smile to Naruto.

"Have you told Naruto the whole truth?" the third said low enough for only the two of them to hear.

"He understood it completely. Early morning till noon I had to explain many things to him. Especially since he kept asking me questions." Kyuzuo said out loud for the blond to hear, Naruto grinned proudly and gave a short laugh.

"Are you alright Naruto?" The third asked facing the young boy who replied with fast nods of the head.

"Kyuzuo-san told me that he'll be my father from now on! He also helped me buy new clothes and stuff and we also ate RAMEN!" Naruto excitedly said to the third as Kyuzuo laughed at Naruto's antics.

"I'm glad to hear that Naruto-kun." The third said with a smile on his face. The three shared a short eerie silence before Kyuzuo broke it up.

"Naruto, Me and Hokage-dono would like to talk in private. Adult talk should not be heard by children." Kyuzuo said making Naruto frown a bit. Seeing this Kyuzuo knelt to the ground and with one hand he placed on the boy's shoulder and another to the top of his head.

"Don't worry it'll be just a while. For the mean time, I'll have a bunshin go with you." Kyuzuo explained making Naruto feel lighter. Messing up Naruto's hair as he stood up he made one kage bunshin and made the two leave the room.

A long series of detailed explanations and questions were brought up. Of course, Kyuzuo had to answer them all to the last detail but making sure not to spew out secrets.

"There are two more." Kyuzuo said getting The Sandaime's attention. The third sat behind his desk while Kyuzuo sat directly opposite to him.

"Here? In Konoha?" The third asked in shock.

"Yes. The 8th and the 6th." Kyuzuo replied. The room got quiet and the air grew tense.

"H-How?"

"Apparently, some clans have made moves on their own, moves that are the result of the two more jinchuurikis here in Konoha." Kyuzuo said. "If you are wondering what clan it is, for the mean time I cannot say to you that information. It is up to the two when they will be able to come out. But for now we should just wait. It is the best thing to do." He added as he stood up and disappeared in thin air.

* * *

"There is never a mission that you all will fail. Good work." The Sandaime congratulated and smiled at all six of them.

"Team Naruto did it again!" Naruto said with a peace sign, huge foxy grin and a blink at the third Hokage.

"Team Naruto?" The others simply thought. Sasuke lightly punched Naruto at the back of his head.

"If you make up a team name it should sound nice." Sasuke said at the furious Naruto.

"Team Naruto doesn't sound nice. IT SOUNDS AWESOME." Naruto stresses with crossed arms and continuous nodding of the head. Sasuke once again punched him at the back of the head.

"Stop it you two." Mika interfered as Hinata giggled slightly at the boy's antics. The two always had their arguments and bickers but they remained strong friends.

The two stopped at their argument and flashed Mika smiles. The eighth demoness couldn't help but smile back at the two boys. Their friendship was different. It was like between rivals, between comrades, between enemies and lastly between brothers. Those two stuck to each other like Siamese twins. That's how Sasuke's turning point was triggered.

**Sasuke's turning point**

It had already been almost a year when Naruto and Kyuzuo met. The Hokage had supported the two and let Naruto enter the Academy. Kyuzuo, as he is a bijuu, didn't need money and rejected the third's offer of funds. As Naruto entered the Academy he accidentally bumped into the sixth jinchuuriki, Sasuke Uchiha. Girls was swarming over him like flies is to raw meat. Sasuke Uchiha also known as to be the Last Uchiha. His clan was massacred by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, and for some unknown reason only Sasuke survived.

"Ah! Gomen.." Naruto rubbed his forehead.

"Watch where you're going." Sasuke said all high and mighty looking down Naruto.

"Yea, whatever." Naruto muttered regaining his composure. The two looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Naruto broke the silence with laughter.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You are?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied as he walked away. Naruto's grin grew small and shrunk into a smile before it turned into a frown.

That night, Naruto and Kyuzuo had a talk about Sasuke and his bijuu. He was told not to pester Sasuke especially that Eryu the six tailed snake was sealed in him. He was known to be impatient. Laughing the warning off, Naruto didn't mind his surrogate father.

The day after that Sasuke and Naruto began the nicknames of: Teme and dobe. Eryu inside Sasuke was pissed off while Kyuzuo howled in laughter and sometimes hid in shame from Naruto' antics.

A few days after that Eryu had finally said out to Sasuke with Kyuzuo and Naruto's help. At first Sasuke didn't accept it all.

"Are you saying that my own clan, my own family, my own father did this to me?" Sasuke asked with anger and denial in his tone.

"I had seen it with my own eyes Sasuke." Eryu said.

They had been talking about the same things over and over again. Located far off Konoha and hidden by barriers, Naruto and Kyuzuo had built their residence with the permission of the Sandaime. Eryu and Kyuzuo were in their human forms.

"Quit moping around Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at him impatiently. Kyuzuo and Eryu looked at their holders.

"So what if your family did it to you? So what?" Naruto shouted at him getting his attention. The Uchiha boy grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and held it in a fist.

"You know nothing! How dare you speak that to me when you are nothing but an ORPHAN!" Sasuke let out the sharp words stabbing Naruto straight to the heart. Silence overcame both of the jinchuurikis as their bijuus watched them overcome this obstacle together.

"..I-I know that I know nothing.. w-wh-what it feels to have a family…" Naruto said lowly his head hung low. His fists were tight and shaking at both sides.

"But I know that even though they did that to you. . . they cared about you, they loved you and they wanted what was best for you. ." Naruto said to Sasuke slowly as he gripped his own belly where his seal to Kyuubi was held.

"My-my own father did it to me too. . . when I was born . . my okaa-san held me just a few minutes. . . before she and my tou-san died." Naruto said weakly lifting up his head.

"They did it for Konoha's sake! They did it for me and for everybody else here living! Even though kaa-san didn't take care of me long I know she loved me! She wanted me! Tou-san was the fourth and he did it for the people! He did it for my sake too. . ." Naruto defended himself. Kyuzuo held Naruto by a shoulder and comfortingly embraced the boy. Sasuke was wide eyed and speechless.

Memories came back to him. Times that he shared with his mother. Those laughs he shared with his brother. The rare times when his father acknowledged him with a smile.

_"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun. Be careful okay? And do good in school." His mother said to him as he bid farewell. Waving goodbye with a smile._

"He is right Sasuke-kun." Eryu said, walking closer to his holder.

"Both of you now ARE technically brothers. Since you both hold a bijuu and us bijuus are somehow connected to one another." Kyuzuo rambled out nonsense getting a cold hard glare from Eryu.

"The life of a jinchuuriki is hard. The only other person that can connect to them are the other jinchuurikis. Both of you share the same pain, the same hardship and-"

"and the same fate." Kyuzuo cut in.

"Pain comes in different ways. For you it came in the form of losing your family and to Naruto it came as him not knowing his own family." Eryu explained taking a deep exhale. He stood in front Sasuke and knelt to the ground with a hand resting on the boy's head.

"You need one another. Have trust." Eryu said. Sasuke's onyx eyes grew big and looked up to Eryu.

"Don't force yourself Sasuke-kun. Just take it slow. Eryu, Naruto and I will be here to help." Kyuzuo said with a smile. Naruto had calmed down and gave Sasuke a genuine smile and of course, the Uchiha boy returned it.

* * *

After that Sasuke and Eryu began on living with Kyuzuo and Naruto. The two boys had their usual bickers and fights which annoyed their bijuus. Sasuke was distant at first and hesitant about the bijuu and jinchuuriki tie but he got introduced to it and to the ways.

Naruto was the noisy one in the house and Sasuke usually just sits and listens to Naruto's blabbering. Kyuzuo and Eryu were glad that the two got along fine though not always. The two boys were rivals and their bijuu's agreed that it was a healthy relationship, though they stressed that it should be kept in control, always value sportsmanship. Other than the usual bickers and rivalry, the two boys were practically brothers. A mirror of each other and the opposite of one another.

Hinata Hyuuga the first girl in the team with her female bijuu, Mika. Her turning point was different that the boys. The Hyuuga clan was known for their utmost loyalty to their clan and to their style. It was a hard challenge for Mika to tell the truth to Hinata.

Hinata was not really the clan's favorite and was often called a disgrace, as a Hyuuga and as an heiress. Her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, often belittled her and was cold to her. At their sparring matches Neji would deliberately throw a jyuuken strike to wound her and would just reason out that Hinata didn't shield properly and was very slow. The truth is Hinata didn't care, she didn't care at all. She did not want to strike back even if she could and she didn't want to fight back even if it was proper. She just couldn't.

As time passed and Hinata kept on getting abused by her kin, Mika grew furious and agitated. She then one day forced to control Hinata's body. One afternoon as Hinata and Neji did their daily sparring match, Mika took control over Hinata's body. Unknown to Neji and her father. Hinata struggled to regain her control but Mika suppressed her. At that time Hinata shocked everybody. Going into her jyuuken position, Hinata's hands were blazing with her blue chakra. Hinata's father stood up and ran to their position. Neji staggered backward with his Byakugan open.

"**It feels good to be out." Mika growled out. She had her arms stretching and blazing with chakra. **

"Stay out of this Neji!" Hiashi ordered the boy who immediately scampered off. He had his Byakugan on and went to a defensive Jyuuken stance. Mika smirked and placed her arms in an X like manner across her chest.

"**I do not want a fight. Merely just to give you a warning." She said out "Treat me right or else you'll get the fight that you expect and I assure you wouldn't like that. . Especially because those power-hungry fools are the reason for my displeasure. If not I will take the lass with me." Mika dropped every word of warning with all seriousness. "This shall not be the last but when the next time I come out, It shall be for the good of Hinata." With that Hinata collapsed and Hiashi immediately picked her up and held her in his arms, the first time Hiashi ever took care of his daughter. **

Days went by and so did news. Rumors spread like wild fire, all over Konoha. The Hyuuga elders faced the public and reasoned out that rumors of such were meaningless and stupid. But in reality they themselves were afraid, scared that their stupid mistakes in the past would kill them now in the present. Their lives were now on the line and they needed to expel such discomfort.

As for Hiashi, he took the warning seriously and changed for the good. Hinata found it shocking at first but then happily embraced the newly transformed father. The two talked more openly and Hinata was taken care in good state. The other clan members found it annoying, the Hyuuga Main Branch clan leader took care of such disgusting disgrace. Their annoyance were merely controlled since they couldn't stand up to Hiashi. But they still found ways to seek pleasure in Hinata's suffering. Hiashi reprimanded the clan members and stated that if anyone dares touch or hurt Hinata it any way, they would face judgment.

Hinata didn't remember anything from that time. She just woke up that afternoon, and thought that she might have passed out again after training. Walking out of the room, Hinata got faced to her father. They talked about events and how her training schedule is to be changed. She first couldn't believe her ears. Here she was walking with her father, talking about what fathers and daughters usually talk about. Hinata didn't know what to say, her mouth was clamped shut and she didn't know what to do. Hiashi saw this and faced her.

"You are my first born Hinata, you are to be the heir. I wanted you to know that whatever happens, you are still my daughter." Hiashi said, looking into his daughter's eyes. After a few seconds, he said goodbye and walked away.

The Hyuuga elders immediately took care of the issue and demanded for the death of Hinata. Hiashi took his daughter's side and defended her against the elders. For the first time, Hinata felt the true concern of her father. Neji was the one to reveal the incident to the elders, getting the good side of the old leaders. When Neji passed by Hinata, he looked at her with a smirk on his face and that twinkle of revenge in his clan was in chaos, especially when the issue spread as rumors in the clan. The lower house of the Hyuugas took the side of the elders, pressing Hiashi harder. They rejected to serve Hinata and began to treat her bad.

"Demon disgrace." A lower female Hyuuga muttered as she gave Hinata her clothes. Hinata looked up to her and gave her a questioning look before understanding and lowering her head.

Hiashi stood by her daughter's side as the elders talked about Hinata's condition. Hanabi held her sister's hand. Neji stood at the back of the elders with a smirk on his face. The elders immediately silenced themselves and nodded to one another, they have decided. Hinata was to be escorted out of Konoha and sealed with the Hyuuga branch seal. After branding her with the seal, Hinata is to be executed and the body was to be buried. Hiashi faced them with a stern face and the elders reasoned out their decision, giving out apologies and excuses. Hiashi gave all of them a short glare and killer intent choking some of the people in the area. Hiashi held Hinata's hand and then went out of the room. Hinata was taken to her room and she stayed in there for the whole day. Hanabi comforted her sister the whole afternoon. Both the sisters cried in each other's arms.

At midnight, the Hyuuga compound was eerie quiet. Branch members stood guard at Hinata's room door. Hanabi had gone back to her own quarters and to her sadness she was forbidden to see Hinata tomorrow morning. Hiashi quietly stood inside his room. Hiashi's room were in the same hallway as Hinata and Hanabi's quarters. Closing his eyes, He focused on hiding his aura and covering his chakra. He immediately opened his eyes with the Byakugan on. Gathering chakra at his fingertips, Hiashi made chakra needles. Swiftly sending out ten needles, they pierced threw the Japanese style doors and walls, flying towards the two Hyuuga guards. Immobilized and unconscious they dropped to the floor. Hiashi swiftly opened the door and friskily walked to Hinata's room. Hinata jerked up from her sleep, Her father was gathering her belongings.

"Otou-san?" Hinata ,dumbfounded ,asked as she got out of her fuoton. Hiashi walked to her and kneeled, a backpack in his hands.

"Stay quiet and hidden." He carried Hinata piggy back style, with a blanket as her cover.

Hiashi slid the door, the two guards groaned, and he quickly shunshined both of them out of the compound. Hinata laid comfortingly at her father's back, she stayed quiet and still with the darkness the only thing she could see. The winds were challenging her blanket to fly away, Her father surely was in a rush. There was a bell sounding out and pairs of footsteps following them.

"Chichiwe. ." Hinata whispered and she clutched Hiashi's clothes tightly. Hiashi patted her head and told her to be quiet.

A couple of minutes passed and the ones who followed them gave up. Hiashi stopped as he came to a clearing, they were already deep in the woods, this was a perfect chance for him. Hinata slowly went down from her father's back, as he knelt. Then all of a sudden Hiashi jerked back and hit Hinata with a Jyuuken strike, right at her arm. She fell to the floor butt first and clutched her arm in pain.

Her father stood solid to his ground "Come out, Hachibi." He taunted. Hachibi? Hinata was surprised by her father's sudden change in character. He has always been known for his cold, silent and stern character. His honor and loyalty to the clan was not to be doubted.

_**Is this man challenging me?**_

_**Is he trying to dig his own grave?**_

_**Taunting The Hachibi like as if he were talking to a chunin or genin. This was not to be tolerated.**_

Hinata jerked to reach her neck with both hands, choking and raspy breathing in air. Her neck craned upward, Her eyes and mouth wide open. Slowly her body was being covered by a faint blue colored chakra.

"**YOU DARE FACE ME?" **Hinata's body went into an offense stance, her voice changed and her eyes lavender in color.

"There is but one way. I wish only to speak to you. I want my daughter to be kept safe, I don't want anything to happen to her. You shall go and flee to safety after this conversation. I care for my daughter, as her father, I shall protect her from those ignorant elders. I give my daughter to you, Hachibi. ." Hiasi bowed down to Hachibi. Seeing this, Hachibi let her stance down and disappeared.

"Father?"

"I'll take care of her for you, Hiashi. I'm glad to know that you care for Hinata." A voice came from behind Hinata. Hiashi looked up and saw Mika and Hinata standing in front of him, before vanishing in thin air.

After Hinata's escape from the clutches of the Hyuga Elders, Hiashi went back to the compound and had the elders arrested. The Sandaime was informed of what happened first by Hiashi himself. Hinata and Mika hid for a whole month before going out to the public.

The two stayed hidden in the security of Naruto's residence. Hidden by barriers and far from Konoha and people, it was the perfect place to flee. Kyuzuo, Eryu and Mika had a reunion. Naruto and Sasuke also welcomed in Hinata, making sure that she was comfortable and well. After much argument and debate, the three bijus decided it was the right time to tell the Sandaime.

Of course this event filled the Hokage's desk with tons of paperwork. Hiruzen also made sure that no one knew about these top secrets. Hinata's situation was more complicated than it seemed to be. She is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, First daughter of the Hyuuga Clan leader and a main branch member. The arrested elders screamed for her death and the Hyuuga member supported the idea. Hinata also held the bloodline Byakugan. In tradition of the Hyuuga clan, members who possess the bloodline of the Byakugan but are outside of the clan walls are to be branded with the Hyuuga Branch seal. The members screamed more support on the idea of branding her with the seal. But, Hiashi took his stand as the clan leader to an advantage.

"_The Hyuuga clan will release Hinata Hyuuga. She is free from the bounds of the Hyuuga tradition. She is also free to use the bloodline Byakugan. As a condition, she will not be able to study the traditional Hyuuga techniques_"

* * *

With the three of them together, supported by their partners and the Sandaime. They found that their lives were more than just another thing, they were destined for greater things.

They were destined to be together and as they continue on as plain Academy students, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata worked hard to find their other brothers and sisters.

* * *

This is the end of the second chapter. I hope I filled your needs and passed your requirements.

Read & Review

~eaf2hin~


End file.
